Secret Relationship
by Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are in a relationship. No one knows and they are forced to meet in secrecy or else Draco's father might find out. It's so hard for both of them to have to act like they hate each other. How do they manage? What happens on the one night they have all to themselves? Based in their Sixth Year.


**Hello everyone! I finally found some inspiration to write another story and I'm pretty proud of it. Everything you recognize is not mine, but it does belong to J.K Rowling. :) I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Watch where you are going, Potter," Draco snarled.

"Why don't you make me, Ferret?" Harry replied smoothly.

Draco Malfoy advanced, moving his hand as if to pull out his wand. What might have followed would probably ended in two trips to the infirmary, 100 points from each boys house, and a week of detentions with Professor McGonagall if said person hadn't swept into the hallway and broken up the would-be disaster.

As everyone who had been gathering around ready for an excellent brawl started walking off, grumbling about how teachers always ruined everything, no one noticed Harry Potter pass his supposed enemy a note before stalking off in the pursuit of his friends.

Draco waited until he was in his dormitory that night with the curtains firmly closed before opening the note carefully.

Draco,

Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower Friday night around midnight. I miss you like crazy.

Your incredibly handsome boyfriend,

Harry Potter

Draco snorted at how terribly cliche going to the Astronomy tower was before smiling at how sweet the note was trying to be. After carefully burning the note (it would not be good for news of their relationship to get back to his father), Draco rolled over and fell asleep to dreams of the only person that could make him truly smile.

* * *

The next three days were the longest days in his entire life. Especially since Harry was everywhere, which made it hard for Draco not to jump him. Slughorn had caught him staring at the raven and had then announced to the entire class that, "Mr. Malfoy must be trying to figure out how Mr. Potter is such a stellar student. Well, let me assure you, Mr. Malfoy, it is pure genetics. Yes, I remember his mother-"

What followed this statement was a long story that left Harry turning red (how Draco would love to be the cause of that blush) and Draco fuming that he had been caught.

As class ended and everyone was flooding out, Harry had conveniently stopped to tie his shoe lace right in front of where Draco was packing up his supplies.

"Jealous of my potions skill? Or were you just amazed at the fine beauty that is Harry Potter?" Harry asked smirking up at Draco.

"Oh, shut it you!" Draco replied before quietly adding, "Friday can't come sooner."

Harry's smile faded a little as he stood up and began his walk out of the classroom. As he walked by, Draco distinctly heard an, "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

* * *

The next two days crept by as slowly as they possibly could and then finally it was Friday night and Draco was lying wide awake in his bed anxiously waiting for midnight.

When his 300th Tempus charm told him it was 11: 30, Draco decided it was close enough and quickly got out of bed. The journey to the Astronomy tower was slow because if he was found there would be many questions that he just didn't feel like answering.

Climbing up the stairs, Draco could hear someone pacing. When he reached the top and peered around the corner he was met by a harsh whispered, "Who's there?"

"Tis I, only the most amazing man you will ever lay eyes on," Draco said, coming fully out of the dark shadows and into his boyfriend's arms.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying this rare occasion of being wrapped up in each other. Then, Harry tilted his head up aiming for a kiss and being rewarded by a pair of plump, beautiful lips.

What started out as slow became hard and fast, teeth crashing together and tongues fighting for dominance. Moans filled the air and clothes were quickly deposited as each boy begged for the feel of the other.

They broke apart briefly, panting. Draco managed to gasp out something about a silencing spell and Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered a spell, and then tossed the wand into a corner.

They continued where they left off, exploring each other's bodies. Finally, Harry pulled out a small bottle from his robes and threw it at Draco.

What followed was pure bliss for both boys. They moved together, lost in each other. Both were so happy to finally get the chance to be with each other and neither wanted this night to end because then they would have to face reality again. Tonight, they were just Harry and Draco. No responsibilities. No mock fights in the hallways. No lies to their friends and family. They were just two people in love.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay together tangled in a blanket Harry had managed to sneak up.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Harry asked Draco quietly, kissing his forehead gently.

"You're such a Gryffindor," Draco snorted, "of course I do. It was probably the best day of my life."

Both boys were quiet thinking about the day in question.

It had been about six months before on a crisp October afternoon. The last class of the day had just ended and Harry was on his way back to the Common Room with Ron and Hermione when Professor Slughorn asked him to stay behind for a few minutes. After a somewhat uncomfortable conversation about how amazing Harry's potion work was Harry managed to escape and started heading out of the dungeons.

He wasn't really paying attention and ended up bumping into a very solid something. The damp stone floors did nothing to help either boy and they both ended up on the floor. When Harry looked down, he was confronted with the most beautiful sliver eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, not moving.

"Just watch where you're going, Potter," Draco snapped back, trying to ignore the other boy's lips.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," Harry replied, entranced by the boy beneath him. Without thinking, his face inched closer. Draco's eyes widened as the lips he had been fantasizing about pressed onto his own pair. The two got lost in each other and what followed was a secret relationship that nobody would have guessed was possible.

* * *

Back in the Astronomy Tower, Draco turned to Harry with a smile. He never realized he could love a man as much as he loved the one laying there beside him.

Harry turned to him with a soft smile on his face, "After this mess is over. After I've killed that bastard and everything's safe and okay again. Would you consider moving in with me? Sure I don't have a house as of now. I mean, I have Grimmauld Place, but I'd rather not live there. You could help me find a flat, maybe? And we could live there? Together?"

Draco's face broke out in a huge grin, "I'd love that more than anything in the world. I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

The rest of the early morning was spent discussing their dream home and all the pets they would like to own together.

* * *

Well, that's it! What do you think? I enjoyed writing it and I thought it was pretty sweet. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about it! (good or bad, I promise I won't get upset) I wish you all a lovely day. :)

Love ALWAYS,

Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP


End file.
